suster ino
by fernandoindrawan007
Summary: Naruto masuk rumah sakit dan bertemu ino


Suster ino

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Author : indrawan

Pair: Naruto X Ino

Warning : harem, abal, ooc, berantakan, dll

Rated : M

Genre : harem

—

"Malam yang indah.."pikirku malam itu aku berada di balkon rumahku melihat bintang di awan. Namun karena lengah aku terpleset dan jatuh.. Gubraaak.. "Auuuuh,,sakit.." ujarku sambilenahan rasa sakit dengan memegangi punggungku akhirnya aku pergi ke rumah sakit yang ada di desa ini. Sesampainya di sana aku menuturkan keluhanku pada seorang suster muda nan molek yang sangat aku kenal, ino namanya. Dia kemudian menyuruhku berbaring di kasur agar dia bisa memeriksa diriku. Kemudian dia meraba punggungku yang sakit dari kanan. "Auuuuch sakit..!" Seruku "tahanlah,,lau juga sih kenapa jatuh dari balkon segala" ujarnya aku tak mampu menjawab karena memang sih aku yang salah pake jatuh dari balko..hehe.. setelah selesai memeriksaku kemudian dia pergi. Pikiranku mulai bergejolak setelah dia tidak ada, ingin aku merasakan keingahan tubuh ino yang terlihat sexy di mata kaum adam, dengan bentuk tubuh ideal cenderung langsing dan juga wajah cantik serta payudara yang lumayan besar. Aku terus saja memikirkan fantasiku ketika dia tidak ada hingga kemudian dia mengagetkanku ditengah lamunanku. "Ayo! Kamu melamun apa, Naruto?!" Katanya "Eh,nothing. Hehe.." jawabku "baiklah. Sekarang buka seluruh pakaianmu, aku ingin memeriksamu lebih detail." Ujarnya tanpa banyak tanya namun heran aku pun melepas pakaianku dengan menyisahkan celana dalam saja yang membukus peny-ku yang telah berdiri. Saat melepas pakaian aku perhatikan pandangan Ino mengarah ke selangkanganku. "apa yang akan dia perbuat?" pikirku kemudian Ino mendekatiku lalu duduk di sebelahku tangannya mulai memegang bahuku lalu memijatnya. Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya menuju dadaku dan menci serta menjilati dadaku sampai perutku..euumh eumh elmmm.."i-ino?..-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku ia sudah membengkap mulutku dengan tangannya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil menikmati karena aku juga mau sih. Puas menikmati perutku dia lalu membuka celana dalam ku & matanya terbelalak melihat peny-ku yang telah mancing bagaikan bambu runcing itu"Naruto-kun,so big.."ujarnya. Aku ca tersenyum, lalu dia memegang peny-ku dan mulai menjilati mulai dari kepala peny-ku..elmmm.. jilatannya terus meurun menuju buah zakar.. kemudian dia memasukkan peny-ku ke dalam mulutnya dan mendiamkannya sesaat. "Eemph sssh ino.."desahku dia melihatku, lalu di naik-turunkan kepalanya mengocok peny-ku di mulutnya dari pelan sampai cepat. Ku remas-remas rambutnya menahan nikmat dia terus mengocok peny-ku di mulutnya hingga akhirnya aku memintanya menghentikan aksinya itu "tahan ino,,giliranmu"kataku lalu dilepasnya peny-ku dan dia ganti yang rebahan kemudian aku tindih tubuhnya, ku kecup bibirnya dan dia membalas, kami saling berlumatan dan beradu lidah. Tangannyaerangkul leherku, sedanglan tanganku membuka baju yang ia kenakan. Setelah terbuka lalu aku memegang kedua payudaranya, ternyata tidak ada bh yang melapisnya. "Hm? Jangan2.."pikirku lalu aku remas2 payudaranya dengan lembut dan ku plintir putingnya berkali-kali hingga ino mendesah disela ciuman kami "Ssssh mmmph assssh sh.." desahnya kemudian ku hentikan ciuman lalu aku ciumi serta menjilati wajah ino hingga ke lehernya.. eumph elmh elmmmm.. mph.. dia merem saja. Terus aku turunkan kepalaku menuju payudaranya, sedangkan tangan kananku meremas payudara kanan ino. Aku makin liar, ku kulum payudara ino meski hanya muat 1/3 saja dimulutku aaaumh sssh ssh.. "eumph.. enak naruto.. " ujarnya sambilmengigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu aku kulum bagian kanan juga secara bergantian, tak lupa aku gigit putingnya menyedot-nyedot putingnya. Ino menggelinjang saat aku sedot putingnya hehe.. detelah puas dengan payudaranya, aku menurunkan kepala menyusuri perutnya sampai ke vegy-nya yang sydah tidak tertutup sehelai benang atau bulu aku amati sejenak lalu aku cium serta aku jilat bagian luarnya.. elm eumph.. kemudian aku masukkan 2 jariku kedalam vegy itu dan ku kocok perlahan.. clep clep clep.. ku lihat ino meremas payudaranya sendiri sambil mendesah "yessssh terus naruto eumph ssh.. "ujar ino mendengar ucapanya itu aku terus mengocok dengan ritme agak cepat, membuat ino makin mendesah tak beraturan. Selang beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan licin di vegy-nya, ku hentikan kocokanku dan aku keluarkan jariku dari vegy itu. "Come on naruto,!" Katanya Dia membuka pahanya serta membuka vegy-nya dengan jari-jarinya sambil meremas payudaranya sendiri. Aku yang mendapat lampu hijau langsung menancapkan tiang berjalan ke vegy ino, lalu aku kocok perlahan.. clep clep clep.. "eeemph ah ah ah nice, terus naruto-kun.. ssh.." desahnya aku tak hanya menkocok tapi aku juga mulai meremas payudaranya dengan gemas & rakus sambil mengulumnya.. auumph ssh eelmmm.. ino hanya bisa merem melek sambil tangannya memegang kepalaku dan menenggelamkannya di payudaraku hingga aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku memacu peny-ku dengan tempo yang cepet.. CLEP CLEP plak plak plak.. "Sssh ah ah hah hah.." desah kami bersamaan nefas kami mulai memburu, keringat keluar membasahi tubuh kami tapi aku tak ingin terburu-buru klimaks kemudian ku hentukan permainanku dipayudaranya dan lalu ku balik tubuh ino menghadap kesamping tanpa melepaskan peny-ku dari vegy-nya, aku angkat kaki kiri ino lalu ku kocok lagi dengan ritme cepat dari samping.. clep clep clep.."Sssh ah teruuus ssh ah ah mmpph" ujar ino dia mengemuti pakaian putihnya sendiri. Lalu aku pacu dengan sangat cepat peny-ku hingga keringatku mengalir deras.."Sssh hah hah hah" beberapa saat kemudian ku balik tubuh ino menjadi tengkurap, lalu ku tindih dia & aku mengocok peny-ku lagi didaLam vegy-nya.. Clep clel clep plak.."Emmmph ah ah aky sampai, cuuum naruto.. "ujar ino"please wait.. kita bersama."kataku kemudian aku mengocok lebih cepat lagi sambil menjilati telinga bagian belakang milik ino,, elm elm.. "Aaaah i cuuuuuuum.. sssh.." ino melenguh panjang dan tubuhnya mengejang serta keluarbcairan dari vegy-nya membasahi peny-ku"Oh.. me too sssh aaah.." CROT! Aku memasukkan peny-ku lebih dalan lagi. CROT CROOOOOT CROOT.. Spermaku keluae hingga meluber ke kasur karena tak muat di vegy ino."Hah hah hah.. naruto-kun arigatou!" Ujarnya aku hanya tersenyum. Ku peluk tubuhnya erat. beberapa saat kemudian aky tertidur tanpa melepas peny-ku dari vegy-nya. Namun setalah aku bangun, ku sudah tak mendapati ino disampingku dan juga baju ku telah terpakai ditubuhku lagi. Begitulah pengalamanku du rumah sakit. Ternyata musibah tak selamanya menyakitkan lhooo.. hehehe


End file.
